You're not Leaving That on My Floor
by SamMademedoit
Summary: On a rainy day Harvey finds a puppy on the streets. It's collar says Mike, but it's previous owner, Trevor, refuses to come and reclaim him. It's cute and floppy and clumsy and way too smart for Harvey's liking. Yet another Suits Meme prompt fill.
1. Chapter 1

Harvey looks at the little ball of noise currently dripping all over his plush carpet while it chases its tail. Harvey scowls in annoyance before scooping up the puppy in a blue towel and begins rubbing it down. He's not in the habit of bringing home strays, but technically the little guy isn't a stray. He has a collar with the name "Mike" and even a phone number and home address engraved on a corny little bone dangling from the blue strip of fabric. But the state of the pup speaks of abuse. The collar was so tight around Mike's neck that Harvey had to cut it off, and he is far too thin to be considered healthy. Still, the puppy doesn't act like it's been physically abused. Even now as Harvey is firmly rubbing the towel over thick hair, Mike is stretching his neck out literally straining every muscle to lick Harvey's face while his tail wags incessantly behind , doggy slobber. This isn't going to work. Despite having concerns about Mike's owner, Harvey dials the number anyways. The phone rings twice before a low voice answers, "Hello?""Hi, this is Harvey Specter. Your dog was wandering around my neighborhood and I picked him up," Harvey says brusquely watching the pup hop around Harvey's living room. Mike looks like he's a cross between a Saint Bernard and something else, probably a lab."My dog," the voice says pondering. "Hmm, oh you must be talking about Mike. He's a ferocious little thing. It's why we got rid of him," the voice looks at the pup who's no more than three months or so old doubtfully. Yeah, he might be considered ferocious, if you were a cricket or guy on the other line must have read Harvey's silence correctly as disbelief because he continues with, "He bit my Jennifer's leg. I can't take the dog back, dude. My lil' lady will kill me. You understand right?"Harvey resists the urge to scoff. What a douche. "You're a douche." Oops. His brain to mouth filter is broken again, Harvey clicks off his phone because he doesn't really care what Mike's previous owner has to say. That leaves him facing Mike darting in and out from underneath the Harvey's sofa covering. When Mike doesn't climb out for a couple minutes Harvey thinks maybe that maybe the new addition to his apartment is relieving his bladder, so he crouches down to retrieve the little rascal and finds him fast asleep underneath his sofa. Mike is curled up and his fluffy brown and white hair look so soft to the touch that Harvey feels an irrational need to reach out and run his fingers through stands up and walks into his kitchen. "My landlady is going to love this," Harvey says to the empty air as he washes the dishes, giving the pup a few minutes of sleep before he gets him up to go buy 'the supplies a person needs to keep their pet happy and healthy in today's society' as suggested by the PetCo newsletter.

Later, Harvey comes home with a dog crate, puppy chow, several puppy toys, treats, and puppy pads. He immediately heads to the bathroom with the last item and places the pad on his tile looks at him curiously from the hallway, his tail hesitantly wagging slowly."This is the bathroom," Harvey says gesturing towards the little pad. Mike lays his head down over his front paws and looks at Harvey with those blue 's adorable and Harvey has to clear his throat before continuing," I absolutely do not want you to do your business anywhere else in this house. You understand?"Mike gets up and sniffs the pad on the ground before sneezing on it. Then the pup promptly takes off running down the hall and into the living room. When Harvey follows him, he finds Mike growling and barking at the front door."What's your problem? Mike calm down," Harvey tries while petting the top of his head lightly.A paw bats at the door insistently. Harvey sighs and says, "This better not be because of a damn cat."He opens the door a crack, just enough so Harvey can make sure no one or nothing is out there. When he sees that the coast is clear he opens it all the way. "Look, see? Nothing to get so upset about," Harvey says to Mike, or he would have if the pup was still in the house. Instead his puppy is bounding down the stairs and Harvey immediately starts after him. Mike beats him down the three flights of stairs with ease, but is waiting on him, his tail wagging with affection, on the ground floor. Then he pointedly walks to a bush and hikes his leg and does his doggy business. Harvey stares, then blinks, and looks away to give his dog some privacy.A few minutes later, Mike walks over to Harvey and softly woofs. Harvey chuckles, pats his head softly, and lets the pup lick his fingers."Good boy," he says. They head back up to their apartment, this time at a leisurely they pass by the bathroom again later that night, Mike lets out another vicious sneeze. Harvey raises an eyebrow at pup, but Mike looks innocently back up at him. Harvey isn't fooled for a minute."I have a job so I won't be able to always let you out. That's for when those times," Harvey grumbles lets out a little bark and turns back to Harvey's bedroom."Oh, no sir. You're not sleeping in my bed. You have your own in the living room, remember," Harvey says pointing and then shuts the door in the pup's face. He hears him huff and sniff under the door but Mike gives up soon after that. Harvey assumes the dog went to his crate. The next morning he finds Mike curled up by his bedroom door with a pillow from the couch underneath his head and Harvey isn't surprised at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey is able to keep his new pet a secret from his friends until Donna says she's bringing by some client's contact information and billable history. He only allows it without trying to meet her somewhere or refusing her entrance into his apartment because it's Donna, and she's the only person in all the world that might be better at detecting his bullshit than Harvey's own is also similar to his mother in the fact that they both are not animal lovers. When Mike sees Donna for the first time, he yaps excitedly and runs to say hi by wagging his tail and running a circle around her. A quick, "Shoo!" from Donna has the pup scampering behind Harvey. Harvey grabs the information and tries to ignore The Eyebrow of Spill Everything Now."I didn't know you were one to dogsit. Your day job not paying enough, boss?""Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get it over with," Harvey huffs out and heads to his kitchen to grab a bottle of water for his guest as well as himself. He returns to find Mike laying down as far away from Donna as he can get, cautiously keeping an eye on her while he props his head on his front paws."No, I'm serious Harvey. The domestic look really suits you, boss," Donna says as he hands over the water. Apparently, his dog gains his confidence back with his owner back in the room because Mike is now approaching the woman slowly. He extends his neck to gently sniff at the woman's shoes before letting out a gentle sneeze, much like he did when being introduced to the puppy pads for the first time."That's Prada that you're turning your nose up at, mutt," Donna huffs. Mike tentatively wags his tail at her acknowledgement. Harvey spends a moment idly thinking about how some people who were obviously not Harvey could find Mike's floppy ears and fluffy body adorable."So please tell me what has you so enthralled with this little beast that you are willing to bring him into your life? I need to know so I can give advice to the women at work who want to land you so they know how to best appeal to your caring nature," Donna says carefully examining her manicured nails."Woah, I'm not keeping him. Mike's just temporary until I fatten him up a bit and find him a good home. Donna, this dog is weird," Harvey says and Mike whines by Harvey's feet, looking up at the man."See?" Harvey exclaims. "It's like he knows what I'm talking about. Donna, he doesn't go to the bathroom in the house. He doesn't chase after cats, or growl at people, and I swear yesterday he turned the television on by himself. And possibly changed the channel to the cartoon channel. This dog is not normal,'' Harvey rants, not really meaning to vent this all out on Donna, but it all comes spilling out defensively. Donna is chuckling by the end of it anyway so the point is mainly moot."Harvey, usually if you plan on getting rid of the dog , you don't buy a crate, doggie mattress, and food bowls for it. Only you would worry about having the best dog in the world. Did you actually complain about him not pottying all over your carpet. And Mike? You don't name pets if you don't want to become attached to them""He came with the name, and he's definitely a weird dog," Harvey grumbles not wanting to admit that his colleague has a point."Whatever, boss. I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow," Donna says and heads towards the door. "Donna, Jessica doesn't have to know about this," Harvey tries to say in an authoritative way. Donna looks confused but makes the connection suddenly. "If you wanted to keep Mike a secret, you shouldn't have left me alone in the living room," Donna says and gapes his mouth open and closed before spitting out, " I left you alone for maybe thirty seconds!""And it takes me less time than that to text 'OMG Harvey has a puppy' to our boss. You should know this," Donna scoffs, waves and starts walking to the stairs. Harvey can't think of a witty rejoinder because she's right, so he shuts the door and notices that his little ball of fluff is nowhere to be found. This is odd because he trails after Harvey like the puppy that he is on a constant basis.

A few minutes later, Harvey finds Mike in his crate nose pointed away from Harvey. Mike never goes in the crate willingly."Mike, you okay buddy?"The small body huffs and refuses to look at him. Harvey gets on his knees and lifts Mike out of his crate. When he turns that small body towards himself, sad blue eyes look up at him. Harvey thinks about how his dog is above average in intelligence and finds himself apologizing in his own way."I lied okay? I knew Donna was going to give me crap and I wanted to avoid it. I'm not abandoning you. I'm not finding you a new home. You are home, so quit sulking and come eat."Mike can't help but wag his tail a little before looking deliberately away. Harvey forgets that he's talking to his dog, because Mike has more personality than many of the people he works with, Louis included. "Oh come on. That's the best you're going to get, Mike. I called you weird, but I stand firm in that opinion." Harvey doesn't say that it's the weirdness that kind of what makes him like Mike so freakin' much, but the pup gets it anyway and licks the corner of his jaw with a soft tongue before barking plaintively.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey orders Chinese food from this little restaurant three blocks down the road that delivers. It's cheaper than what he usually goes for, but the sesame chicken there is one of his guilty his doorbell rings, Mike spazzes out, barking and running around the loveseat where Harvey is sitting multiple times until Harvey gets up to answer the delivery woman looks concerned for her safety when she hears the barking, so Harvey reassures her."Sorry about the puppy. He gets excited when he hears the doorbell," He says while steadily blocking the doorway so Mike can't get out and lick the woman to death. He pays the woman and goes into the kitchen to dish out his chicken and fried rice on actual glassware, because he's anal like he's sitting at the table wielding his chopsticks while idly thumbing through a subpoena. A small sound distracts Harvey and he looks down to see his dog looking expectantly up at him."What? I already fed you, so shut it," Harvey chuckles when the only response he gets is a low whine."Alright, here you go," Harvey relents and grins evilly as he hands Mike a piece of broccoli from the fried rice. Mike takes the vegetable delicately from his owner's fingers, careful not to accidentally nip him with his sharp puppy teeth. Harvey is significantly less amused when the pup drops his prize on the floor and lets out three loud sneezes in succession before dropping back down into the begging position, looking at Harvey with his abnormally blue eyes." You are not leaving that on my floor," Harvey says using his courtroom voice. It has made women tremble, politicians stutter, and innocent people plead guilty. Mike obviously doesn't comprehend the sheer awesomeness of that voice because the pup merely huffs and picks up the broccoli in his mouth before trotting to the trash can located in the open kitchen. He climbs up on two legs to drop the steamed green vegetable in the trash before sitting back down and doing the equivalent of a puppy eye roll to Harvey, as if to say "Now can I have some damn chicken?""You're so weird," Harvey says reflectively and feeds him a piece of sesame chicken and lets him lick the sauce off his fingers. A happy bark and a wagging tail are the only responses Harvey gets, but that's okay. At the rate that the puppy Is learning new tricks, soon Harvey will have Mike looking over his briefs with a highlighter and maybe even doing the volunteer work Jessica keeps on fobbing off on him.

***Epilogue***

Harvey Specter shows up for work late, again. Usually this isn't a big deal because, astonishingly, most of his clients do not enjoy meeting with their lawyers before noon. It makes sense in a way; most of Harvey's customers are millionaires. Making that much money, Harvey would sleep until eleven everyday this wouldn't be a problem, usually Harvey doesn't have a meeting with Jessica at eight, but today he did and he missed it. Harvey comes in at 9:02 a.m. and immediately heads to Jessica's office to apologize. "This better be good, Harvey." Yeah, Jessica is pissed. She's sitting at her desk, looking at Harvey with those big brown eyes and a disapproving frown pinching across her face."I can explain. My new dog-" Harvey starts when Jessica snaps and interrupts him."Seriously? Are you using that? Aren't you twenty years too old to be using 'the dog ate my homework' as an excuse," she grits out between her teeth."Jessica, I had to take my dog to the vet. He had an accident and somehow received a nasty cut on his head. I took him to the animal hospital on Main, and I have proof if you need it," Harvey says when Jessica stops giving him the evil look of Doom long enough for him to cut looks over the document Harvey hands her with the veterinarian's contact information. "I never thought I'd see the day. I guess this means Donna's telling the truth about you having a St. Bernard mutt?"Harvey chuckles, because it's safe to now. Jessica still isn't happy, she still has stress written across her tight shoulders and anxious hands tapping on her desk. "Yeah, Donna has been with me for seven years now, Jessica. She knows better than to make up such unbelievable stories. If you can't tell the truth, -""-Say something that sounds like it," They both hands back over the information and sighs. "Okay, I'm not going to fault you on this one, but you better make the next meeting. And you have to ask Louis about today's meeting. I'm guessing that is punishment enough." Harvey pulls a face at his boss but then turns to leave."And Harvey? Is your puppy okay?" Jessica calls out."Oh, yeah he's fine. They had to put a few stitches in him, but he's a tough puppy. Plus he's got some happy pills. Thanks for asking."Later that night, after he hides the painkiller in a piece of hamburger (though the vet said that a hot dog would probably be best, Harvey just can't do it. For one thing, it just sounds wrong to give his dog a hot dog. For another, He's Harvey Frickin' Specter. He doesn't own hot dogs on principle) Harvey watches Mike lope aimlessly around the room, high as a pup will run for about three seconds before the pills kick in and make him flop to the ground in a dizzy heap, and then do it all over again. "C'mon weirdo, time for bed," Harvey says and picks him up. Instead of placing him in his crate, Harvey heads to his bedroom. Mike barks and licks the side of Harvey's jaw and any other skin the pup can reach."Yeah, yeah, yeah. This is just for tonight so don't get comfortable," Harvey grumbles but a warm smile graces his lips. A yap in return is all he gets.

A/N "This is because of encouragement from ladyknightanka and because apparently Mike has to get high or be referred to as a pothead in every single one of my fics. Lol.


End file.
